Brand of Rose
by Akan3sMah4EvaQu33N
Summary: Alternate Universe. Akane met vampire Shinya when she was young. She had no idea what the mark shaped like rose he made on her chest mean. She would soon find out when she turned sixteen and there was two vampire clans' blood war! Shinkane with a dash of Shokane. WRITTEN BY MARINA.
1. Chapter 1

BRAND OF ROSE: A FANFICTION BY MARINA

PART NO. 1

* * *

><p>A young girl sat huddled to a tree. She had hair the color of burnt sienna and large kawaii chocolate eyes. She was lost and couldn't find her way home and she was very afraid too. But! She was a brave girl. She couldn't afford to make her old grandmother worry about her. She had chased a strange butterfly into the forest. She should have listened to her grandmother that this forest was cursed by horrible horrible creatures that even in her most scary nightmare she would never can imagine. The forest suddenly glowed green and the strange butterfly strangely disappeared! But! She knew if she could find the butterfly again she could find a way home. She tried to think of a way but she was getting hungry and tired and the forest was very dark. The green glow had already disappeared too an hour ago! This was not good for her at all! What should she do? The girl wanted to cry being alone and afraid. Now she was a brave girl but when it got dark and you were hungry then you would be afraid even if you are normally brave. The little girl shook her head. She would not cry. If she cried her best friend Yuki would call her a weeping mushroom and she wouldn't like that thank you very much!<p>

But now Yuki was nowhere near so she felt really really like crying. She would have if it wasn't for that little bunny running past. First she saw the bunny's long ears and the red eyes like the color of wine her uncle liked and then the tip of pink nose and the bunny's white fur and its kawaii fluffy round tail. Because she loves bunny and she thought that white bunny was kawaii she jumped up and quickly follow it by instinct! How fast that rabbit was. She could hardly catch up but she did try and she tried her best. Sadly the small bunny disappeared and our heroine was left alone again in the dark and gloomy forest that was told to be cursed. The forest was once called the forest of damnation and just like in the tales the old people kept telling the youngsters it really was damned! The white bunny made her forget about that again. So she walked round and round trying too look for the bunny, the butterfly or the way out. Suddenly! She bumped into someone! It was a man. The little girl gasped she had never seen anyone like him before! The man was tall and his eyes were very dark. He had short black hair that ended in spikes. He looked strong and was very muscular for he could easily lift her up with only one hand.

"W…who are you?" Our heroine squeaked with wide eyes. The stranger lifted her up to his eye level and looked at her then his eyes too widened. "You…" He breathed. "What is your name?" The sudden question made the girl squirm. She was very afraid so she didn't notice how the tall man's eyes had softened when he saw her innocent and soulful chocolate eyes. "Eek!" She struggled and tried to kick him refusing to meet him in the eyes. But! This man was strong. He was very, very strong. So he just heaved her up higher our heroine dangling from his grab like a beautiful mermaid being fished out of water. The girl whimpered and finally had to give up. She didn't kick anymore. "Your name." The man nudged her again making her look at him straight in the eyes this time. The kawaii little girl blushed. "My name is Akane." The man listened and nodded. "So you are Akane. We will meet again one day for you is the one who will change the fate of this world." The man mumbled a weird language Akane had never heard before. She could see that he had fangs. Not just any fangs but fangs like in those vampire stories her mom told her and she started to kick again!

"No! What are you doing? Lemme goooo!" Little Akane is crying now. She wanted to scream louder and louder. Her jewel eyes were wet with tears as she felt something burnt into her chest! "No! Let gooooo! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" She screamed and was about to faint when it stopped. The pain burnt a mark shaped like rose in the middle of her chest. The strange man with fangs kissed her next on the forehead. "I'm sorry Akane but this is for the future and for you." He said grimly and put her down. He then pointed to the direction that now gleamed again with green light. "This way is the way out. Follow it and you will be safe." Akane didn't know why she trusted him but even if her tears were still flooding like enchanted moon river, she did. And it was like that that young little Akane left the eerie forest of the damn that was really damned! She would soon forget the event and thought it a dream. Except it was not! She would meet the strange man with sharp fangs again when she turned sixteen this year.

* * *

><p>MARINA: HOW DO YOU LIKE OUR FIRST PART? IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HEROINE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT!<p>

NEXT PART: AKANE WILL TURN SIXTEEN! VAMPIRES ARE GETTING INTO HER LIFE AND SHINYA AND SHOUGO ARE AT WAR!

I WILL ONLY POST THE NEXT PART IF I CAN GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS SO PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! (OR MR. BUNNY WILL BE SAD. YOU WOULDN'T WANT THAT!)


	2. Chapter 2

MARINA: YAY YAY YAY! LOOK! MR. BUNNY! WE'VE GOT FIVE REVIEWS!

MR. BUNNY: *IS SHY AND NIBBLING ON CARROTS*

MARINA: WE ARE LOVED MR. BUNNY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. WE ARE SO HAPPY!

MR. BUNNY: *KAWAII BUNNY GLARE*

MARINA: OH MR. BUNNY SAYS IT IS TIME FOR OUR CONTINUATION CUZ WE HAVE FIVE REVIEWS!

MR. BUNNY: *KAWAII BUNNY NOD NOD NOD*

MARINA: HEHE NOW EVERYONE WILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO AKANE SO LET'S BEGIN PART 2 NOW *CHEER*!

* * *

><p>BRANDED OF ROSE: A FANFICTION BY MARINA<p>

PART NO. 2

* * *

><p>RECAP: LAST PART YOUNG AKANE MET A MYSTERIOUS MAN IN THE FOREST. HE PUT A SPELL ON HER AND SHE NOW HAD A MARK OF ROSE ON HER CHEST. IN THIS PART AKANE-CHAN WILL TURN 16.<p>

* * *

><p>The beautiful female vampire named Stacy Cetapine Spaceopoly was fuming. She had odd berry pink hair which was in wavy curls and heterochromatic eyes of emerald and blooming violet and she wore sexy black and gold and maroon garb. She looked into her blood soaked crystal ball and she feels the disturbance in the space of alpha and beta stars that she doesn't like it at all. It spelt catastrophe and bloodshed and DOOM. Stacy was a vampire for over 400 years and nobody was closer to her master than her. But! The sky was changing because one day Stacy discovered by her stargazing power that her master had tried to turn the wheel of their clan's destiny. The planets and stars were moving into chaotic alignment. The master never made mistake but Stacy with her astrology knowledge knew this cannot be a lucky sign. It was because of THAT girl! THAT special girl! She possessed both the power to save her master and to banish him forever from his throne and Stacy cannot allow that. Stacy Cetapine Spaceopoly loves her handsome master. She had to find out who that girl was and get rid of her soonest possible. Where would this girl be? Stacy will use her mythical power to find her. Then! Stacy will kill her and eat her heart. Where is that girl whom her beloved master have marked with his supernatural power to become_<p>

Fifteen year-old Akane was reading a fantasy novel but suddenly the page was smudged!

"Y...Yuki!" Akane gasped, looking up.

"Are you deaf Akane? I have been standing here and calling you but you looked like you were in trance!" Yuki was unhappy.

"Oh sorry Yuki. I was reading this novel and it is very strange." Akane said.

"Strange? How?" Yuki asked.

Akane shut the novel after wiping the page with a handkerchief. She suddenly remembered Yuki going to buy cookie and cream ice cream for her. "Sorry Yuki." She mumbled. Yuki was being nice to her because the day after tomorrow will be Akane's birthday and Yuki has been her best friend since they were little. Akane instantaneously reached for the ice cream. "Thank you very much. This will be the most delicious ice cream even if it's already melting!" She started eating the cookie and cream ice cream which was always her favorite flavor of the CREAMY HEART popular ice cream brand. The crispy cones come with heart in the middle and they were very unique and kawaii. As she kept eating it, Yuki sat down beside her. They sat very close on the bench because they are best friends forever. Then Yuki leaned closer and asked Akane again. "Ne ne Akane can you tell me now why is that teen novel strange? I really want to know!"

"Oh oh sorry!" Akane said and continued eating the ice cream until she finished it. "Look at this book." She handed Yuki the novel she was reading. The book was called The Bride of Vampire. It was very popular right now so when Yuki saw it, she squealed in delight!

"Akane-chan is also reading The Bride of Vampire! Oh my god! You should have told me!" Yuki sighed dreamily.

Akane shook her head. "It is a good novel Yuki but something is very strange about this book." She bit her lips. "I-It's hard to say but the girl in this book was like me."

"HAHAHA. Akane! Are you saying you are a vampire bride like the heroine! Come now mushroom girl, you are pretty and smart but you cannot be a vampire bride like Genevieve Sayuri Constantinoplenthora! Your name is too short to be a princess! Gals like us can daydream! BUT! If you like the story that much I can take you to the authoress!" Yuki announced proudly. Oh yes she knew the authoress. She stumbled upon her by chance because it turned out a big surprise that the astrologer she went to see with her mom was the writer of the popular teen story. Because Yuki was a good friend and she remembered that the authoress' place wasn't far away, Yuki grabbed Akane's hand. She soon dragged Akane to the place while Akane was still confused! Soon they arrived and Akane stared and stared at the twinkling door that was decorated with winking stars. She didn't know what material they were made of. But! They looked so real! So magical! "TADAA! Welcome to the magical palace! Be prepared for the magic Akane! And BEWARE!" Yuki chirped and pushed Akane in. "Miss Stacey! It's Yuki! I bring my friend Akane with me this time!"

"Welcome." Miss Stacey replied. She wore a purple hood but Akane can see her hair was berry pink and she had one sparkling emerald and one blossoming violet eyes. She gaped.

"You are Stacy Cetapine Spaceopoly!" Akane exclaimed!

"Yes and no. I am Stacey the writer of the book. The sexy vampire woman in my story is named Stacy. I am Stacey with the E." Miss Stacey replied.

"My name is Akane Tsunemori. I like your story very much even if it's strange." Akane said.

"How old are you Akane?" Stacey gave her a strange look.

"I am turning 16 the day after tomorrow." Akane replied.

"And why do you like my story if you find it strange?" Stacey was now glaring.

"I...I...I didn't mean to insult you Miss Stacy uh Stacey! I just find it weird because Genevieve had a mark on her just like me." Akane quickly replied. She didn't want Stacey hating her.

Stacey's heterochromatic eyes lit up like thunder. Stacey suddenly hugged Akane tight! "Y-You are my inspiration little girl! We have met before don't you remember? I will welcome you to my shop again but today I am very busy. Please please please come back again tomorrow. We will talk and I have soooo many things to tell you Akane!" Stacey shook her hand then suddenly pushed her out of her place, looking flustered. "Yuki-chan I thank you for bringing this girl here. I will also treat you to my tea tomorrow 2pm sharp! But! Now you all must leave! I am very busy oh busy!" She ushered the two girls out. Yuki blinked in confusion and wanted to talk to her favorite writer again while Akane being even more confused thought she might need more ice cream. So Akane crossed the road. BUT! SUDDENLY! A giant truck came out of NOWHERE and drove straight at Akane!

"AKANE! WATCH OUT!" Yuki shout!

Akane screamed. It was too late! "AHHHHH!"

BUT! Miracle happened! The truck was pushed away from Akane and she was not harmed! Akane opened her eyes and looked. She gasped! "Y-YOU!" It was that man that she had met when she was little!

"Hello Akane." The man said. "You should be more careful."

* * *

><p>Stacey screeched in anger. She saw it! She saw it! Her master just saved that girl. Just when she thought she had found the girl in problem. She had written that novel because she thought some stupid girls who read her novel would want to tell her she had gotten the brand of rose on her. She was lucky to meet that girl Yuki. Her plan was a success and Yuki did bring Akane to her. She had used her vampire magic to bring that truck here but why oh why! Why did her master have to be around? He was in Transylvania yesterday! She knew he was a powerful vampire and can travel so fast but this! This was unexpected. To Stacey she hated Akane. Her master saved that girl! It was unforgivable! NO NO NO! She must do something. Something to get rid of that girl. She has to do it swiftly and clean. "I hate you Akane Tsunemori! You will never ever turn sixteen! You will have to die! For me and for the future!" Stacey was in so great the rage so she didn't notice when someone came in. The man came in silently until he spoke to her.<p>

"You seem unhappy, Stacey." He spoke up.

"What do you want Shougo." Stacey glared at him. Shougo was an archenemy of her master. The leader of the Makishima clan. She bare her fangs at him.

"Haha. You are no match for me, Stacey." Shougo smirked. "I saw that girl Tsunemori. I know what you want." Shougo had quicksilver hair. His eyes are gold. He was lean compared to her master but he was also very handsome. He looked like an angel of silver and gold instead of a vampire. If Shougo didn't want to destroy her master, Stacey thought she don't mind sleeping with him. Stacey gritted her teeth, still angry, very very angry. "Tell me your plan." She snapped. She wanted to throw her crystal ball at Akane but Shougo put his hand on hers, making Stacey blush. She forgot her anger and she looked at the other vampire. Next she nodded. "Yes. I want to know your plan." Shougo smirked again. He looked at the book on her table. "You wrote interesting novel. But! Love stories are boring. This won't come true."

Stacey looked at him and cackled. Oh she is liking this very much and she liked it even more when she listened to the evil vampire. "I will take away everything that Shinya marks. I will make them mine." Then the two evil people laughed together.

* * *

><p>MARINA: TEEHEE. DID YOU LIKE THAT? IF YOU DO YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES MARINA AND MR. BUNNY HAPPY!<p>

MR. BUNNY: *LOOKS WITH SHY BUT KAWAII EYES*

MARINA: AND AND AND AKANE WILL BE HAPPY TOO! SO PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUED PLZ DO!

NEXT PART: SHINYA STICKS TO AKANE. SHOUGO AND STACEY ARE PLANNING TO SABOTAGE. WHAT UNCANNY FATE WILL BEFALL OUR KAWAII HEROINE! OH AND YUKI TOO! BECAUSE SHE HAS AN IMPORTANT ROLE TO PLAY! STAY TUNED!

MAKE MR. BUNNY HAPPY AND REVIEW PLZ YOU ALL CAN HAVE A HUG


End file.
